To Be Loved
by anOinteD4eVa826
Summary: Harry Potter goes in the past to prevent Voldemort from killing his parents... So many paradoxes, what will happen?rnstory better than summary


TO BE LOVED

disclaimer: i don't own hp

Prologue

"_Dear Ron and Hermione:_

_I wonder. When will I ever feel the love of a father, mother and Godfather? When will life stop torturing me? When will loving someone ever stop putting them in danger. When will I ever be able to return the love of those who loved me in the past, who loved me before they even knew me? When will I feel that warming filling that only a parents' love can fill in my heart? These are questions that I find myself asking every night, and it hurts. I know for sure that I have felt a friends' love, which is a great love. I now realize that you guys are the closest thing of a family that I'll ever have._

_But, it's not enough to nurse the wounds that my Families left. _

_It was my fault for caring for Sirious, so it is my fault that my heart is fragile._

_I now understand, that what I have to do is what I must do, it's what is burning in my soul. I am going to the past, to kill Voldemort before he kills my parents. To change everything. I know it sounds selfish of me, but I can't stop wondering what I've been missing all my life. I need this... and I am going to do this relentlessly._

_I apologize for the way I've been acting for the past few months; I was just stressing and working on the plan. Please don't worry, my plan is flawless_.

I know_ that if I went in the past, and saved my mum, then I wouldn't be as strong as I am. Well, then my strength will then be from the support that come from my parents and Godfather. Paradoxes, too many, but that's something I'm willing to risk for the love my parents have always had to offer. _

_I just wanted to tell you two that I love you. I'm sorry._

_Please give my consents to my other friends, professors and your families' for the help they've given to me._

_Ps: I know this might be the stupidest mistake I'll ever do. I hope I wouldn't be remembered as the boy who lived, but the boy who was loved. But please, I hope you'll never forget me and the adventures we shared._

_Sincerely, your best friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Dumbledore sighed after he finished reading the letter aloud. He folded the letter. A picture fell out, Dumbledore picked it up, and he gently smiled and handed it to Ron. He placed the letter upon his desk.

"Oh, Ron!" said Hermione, hugging Ron tightly.

"It's okay Hermione, he'll be fine-" said Ron, trying to calm Hermione.

Ron giggled as he saw the picture. He handed it to Hermione, her eyes began to water. "He's so stupid! What was he thinking! Everything will be messed up! He won't be strong enough to kill Voldemort."

Ron hissed, "Don't…say…that…name…" he said with gritted teeth. He began again, "Of course he is." Ron told her in a calm gentle way…

"No he won't." she answered in disbelief. "The reason why he is strong is because his mother sacrificed her life, but when she is saved, he wouldn't be as strong as he is. This means he would not have been able to save his mum…and… himself."

"For once I was able to understand you, and for once, I wish I hadn't." He answered, hugging her tightly.

Hermione released from his touch, "He knew that too. Why does he have to be so stupid." she mumbled under her breath.

"Would you want some cocoa? Coffee? Butterbeer?" offered professor Dumbledore.

"Butter beer?" Ron asked, "You have butter beer?"

"Yes-" Dumbledore was interrupted.

"If it's from the house elves, then we pass…" said Hermione nudging Ron on his shoulder to agree with her.

"But – Ouch!" Hermione kicked his foot.

"Yea, I'm okay." He told Dumbledore reassuringly.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Dumbledore took his wand out and swiftly snapped his wrist making chairs appear. Ron sat down, Hermione bent to sit, "Before you sit down you should probably ask Professor Dumbledore if these came from the house elves too." Hermione sarcastically grinned as she sat down. Hermione looked at the picture again and smiled. She sniffled as she looked at the picture. Again, her vision became blurry as her eyes became watery. Ron put his arm on her shoulder in comfort, his arm just slid so he just gripped her arm.

The door burst open with a tall man with black hair dripping and black beady eyes in a black bath robe, Professor Snape. He stood there shivering. "Did he just get out of the -" Ron was interrupted. "I don't want to know" Hermione whispered in his ear. "Hey, at least we know he does take showers. Wait till Harry finds this out." Hermione flinched at the thought of her best friend. A tear slowly began to rise.

With Pro. Snape came a woman in a bright pink robe with pictures of cats, her hair lay down. Which was odd, because Ron and Hermione had never seen her hair down, usually it was in a bun. Her name is Professor Mcgonagal.

Professor Mcgonagal saw Ron and Hermione sitting down on some chairs by Dumbledore's desk. She saw Hermione's puffy cheeks as if she was about to cry. And saw Ron gripping her arm.

"Mr. Weasley! What are you doing? It's quite clear that you're squeezing the life out of poor Ms. Granger."

"Pro. McGonagall, it's okay." said Dumbledore. Ron realized what he was doing immediately stopped, as Hermione gave him a sigh. He saw much concern in her face; it was quite difficult to see her brown eyes, because of her tears.

"I knew s-s-some day the three would get c-c-caught. Oh, wait; they're m-missing one. Potter b-boy… Did he h-hurt himself?" said Pro Snape while stuttering.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as a smug fell upon her face, if eyes could kill, Snape would already be buried in his grave.

"Actually, he's gone in the past."

Silence ruled Head Master Dumbledore office. Thunder roared outside their window, as they saw lightning flickering outside. Professors Mcgonagal and Snape took a moment to partake of this information. They could only hear Ron and Hermione's sniffs.

"What!" questioned Professors Mcgonagal and Snape in unison.

Dumbledore handed Professor Mcgonagal the letter. She read it, and then she gasped her eyes wide open. "Oh, god!" She dropped the letter. Professor Snape immediately grabbed the letter anxious to take more of this useful information.

It took him a moment to process the words that was on the letter. "I knew t-t-this day would come! He is so s-s-s-stupid! The events since then are g-g-going to change! He is in b-big trouble!" The stuttering reminded Ron when he had his first Dark Arts teacher, whose other side of his head was of the darkest Lord in all the Earth. Recalling that gave shivers down his spine. "150pts from Gryffindor…" said Professor Snape as he sneered.

"He acts as if we care about points." Hermione whispered to Ron.

Ron sat with his mouth wide open, "150 points." He muttered to himself.

"What! That's not necessary, why 150 points! That's way too much." argued Professor Mcgonagal.

"Do you understand what Potter just did?"

"150points?" said Professor Mcgonagal in reasoning. Ron still mumbling to himself, still stunned.

"Professors, why do you speak of such things that are trivial in this time and day? For this is the hour in which the past will change course. One step Potter makes, can cause the existence of such a person, and you scholars stand here wasting your breath on 'points" He paused. The guilt came on Professors Mcgonagal and Snape, for they realized that they _were_ portraying childish things. "Fear not, I am not disappointed in you, for I exchanged my disappointments and descended them upon you. I am disappointed of myself." He sighed, he looked at his grandfather clock in his room, and it read, 4:57 am. He yawned, "Now, please. We will discuss this issue when the Minister of Magic arrives." He took off his glasses. He looked around his room, and at everyone for any suggestion. Everyone looked absentminded. "Until then, would any of you like to enjoy some Madelines?" He offered. A platter of Madelines appeared out of thin air.

"I'd like two. And do you have any t-t-tea?" asked professor Snape.

A/N

Honestly, I don't think its all that good anymore when I don't read it with music.. So, yea, so I'll understand if you don't like.. / So, yea, just give me your opinion and criticism and some tips. Thanks,

yea, but honestly, it sounded great while i was listening to this one song, but without it, it's uh.. sumtin else HEHE!

READ and REVIEW!


End file.
